


Blood on Our Hands

by Awesomesquirrelstuff



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomesquirrelstuff/pseuds/Awesomesquirrelstuff
Summary: She wondered; as all Isle children did at one time or another; if she had been born with blood on her hands. And if she had, what kind of fools were the royals in letting them back in?





	Blood on Our Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Devils are Here [Envy]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441956) by [TheHarleyQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHarleyQueen/pseuds/TheHarleyQueen). 



> So this is an _extremely_ short thing I wrote inspired by TheHarleyQueen's Seven deadly sins series. Its an incredible series and I highly recommend it for dark descendants fans. Also this tory is unbetad and so any mistakes are my own.

Mal smiled as she stepped into her knew chambers and tossed her bloodied sword by the door. She sneered at the blue and gold banners decorating the room, they would be first to go. She stumbled toward the bathroom, drunk on adrenaline and a hard won victory with her bloody hands leaving marks all along the once pristine walls. She stopped before the sink, her reflection staring back at her with bright green eyes flashing and a blood smeared face.

    The screaming from outside shook the walls of her new castle, the cheers of victory and screams of defeat would echo through the land for years. Magical places tended to hold onto things like that. As she turned on the tap she could feel her dragon’s blood aching in her veins, the transformations became easier half-way through the war ( _if it could be called that)_ but it still left a burning under her skin. She held her hands under the water, watching as the blood diluted and slid down the drain.

    She wondered; as all Isle children did at one time or another; if she had been born with blood on her hands. And if she had, what kind of fools were the royals in letting them back in? She also wondered if anyone would believe her if she told them that at one time she _had_ wanted to be good. She had _wanted_ to help people. She doubted many would and anyways; good was subjective. The day she met Carlos she saved him. She had gutted a man to do it but that didn’t matter now; it had barely mattered then. All that mattered was that she _saved him._ Maybe that’s why she was “evil.” She got results any way she could. She laughed then, thinking of what she had to do to get the results she wanted now. How many lives she ruined, how many lives she’s _taken._ They had stopped counting once the war officially started.

    She shook her head and smirked at her reflection, “I did it mother without _you_ .” Her eyes flashed then as if reminding her where her power had come from and she laughed again. As she dried her hands on the bright blue towel hanging by her, wiping the remains of _his blood_ on it she saw her friends step into the doorway. They had exchanged their leather armor and concealed weapons for silken outfits Evie had designed _months_ in advanced; made of the finest materials. Evie had only partially lied when asked what they were for. She had said they were for the coronation and they would indeed be worn to a coronation. As they watched Mal wipe the blood off her face they felt unafraid. There were few who were brave (or _stupid_ ) enough to claim to be unafraid of Mal. Even fewer could mean it. There were only four she wouldn’t kill for it and only one Mal would agree with. Evie smiled as she walked behind Mal, pressing her front to her lover’s back.

“My queen” she whispered softly “ _Auradon is ours.”_


End file.
